We're taking on the world together
by wannabe-writer369
Summary: Mine: how it should be done.


**Author's note:** I'm a mess and I can't write properly right now (not that I usually can) but here it is. I JUST HAD TO.

* * *

It's 8 pm and Brittany's sitting at Breadstix, at the familiar old table. Exactly a year ago, she was sitting here with Santana, and they held hands. Well, they held them under a napkin, but they were both so happy. And now everything's different, Brittany's all alone. Nothing's the same without holding Santana's pinky while walking through the hallways of McKinley High and afternoons don't make sense if she's not spending them in Santana's bedroom.

Lately, Brittany's girlfriend has been occupied with college, but it's weekend now and she's finally coming home and they're supposed to meet here, at Breadstix. So Brittany's waiting. Just as she thought that Santana wouldn't show up, Brittany hears the sound of guitar playing behind her. She turns around and sees Mr. Schuester walking through the door and a few seconds after, she notices Santana walking behind him.

_You were in collage, working part time waiting tables,_

_Left a small town, never looked back._

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'._

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

Santana's standing in front of her now, singing to her. Brittany remembers all the times when Santana sang her to sleep, or to cheer her up, or simply just because she knew Brittany loved it. More important, Brittany remembers that look in Santana's eyes; it's love. You can't see it this good via Skype.

_I say ''Can you believe it, as we're lying on the couch?'' _

_The moment I can see it, yes, yes, I can see it now._

Brittany can't help but smile widely at how much she missed Santana and how much love she feels for her, and Santana can't help but smile back at her beautiful girlfriend.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Santana's voice has never been warmer or filled with so much love, which made Brittany start crying.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, _

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

Santana remembers how long it took her to accept that she's in love with Brittany, and how far they'd come. She couldn't be happier.

_But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Brittany knows that the song is not over but she can't help herself, she jumps out of the booth and wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

''I've missed you, babe,'' she says through tears to her girlfriend.

''I've missed you too, sweetie.'' Santana isn't holding tears back, either.

Dark-haired beauty puts her arms around blonde's waist and for a couple of moments they just stay like that.

''Let's sit down, we got a lot of catching up to do,'' Santana recommends.

They share a nice dinner together, when all of a sudden Brittany stays shocked by words she hears from her girlfriend.

''Let's do the mature thing here.''

Brittany's heart starts racing faster, her hands start to sweat and she's afraid she's not prepared for what she'll hear next.

''Will you marry me?''

Brittany was right; she wasn't prepared for what she heard. Just a few seconds before she was preparing herself for a break up, but her girlfriend's being perfect as always.

''Yes! Oh my God, Santana, yes, I'll marry you!"

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
